Heatwave
by Imperfect Being
Summary: There is a heatwave hitting Los Angeles and Sharon loses power...


**Thank you to kate04us for beta for me.**

This had to be the worst heat wave to ever hit LA since 1972 where 946 people died over a 14 day period. Sadly, today was only day two and the news reporter said it was only going to get hotter.

Thankfully, with this heat wave, criminals liked to lay low. So the team had the week off, but were on standby in case a murder happened.

Andy's POV

Andy got out of the shower, walked to closet and put on a pair of boxers. "Damn it's so hot. I just hope I don't lose power."

On his way into the den, Andy stopped by the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator, before he settled down to watch the Dodgers game.

Sitting back on his couch, he placed his feet up on the coffee table, turned the TV on and flipped through channels nothing interesting was on. So left the food network channel on watching Chopped, until the Dodgers game came on.

"Man, that guy has no idea what to do with those mystery ingredients from this round. Who the hell picked anchovies, raspberries, fireballs, and ginger in the dessert round is messed up." Laughing to himself leaned his head back, he closed his eyes.

Sharon's POV

As Sharon got out of bed, her hair was a sticking to her face and neck. "Ugh the only thing I hate about LA summer are these heat waves"

Walking towards her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Her lights flickered and went out.

"Oh no, no, no! Not now I didn't ever get to shower," yelled Sharon.

"Dammit, I knew I should have taken a shower last night.".

Walking back to her bedroom. Thinking what the hell am I going to do. It's getting to hot in her condo and it's almost noon.

She remembered that Provenza was spending all week with Patrice. That meant Andy would be alone.

So going through her closet, Sharon picked out two sundresses - a dark purple one and a green one - and a pair of black flats.

As Sharon put on the green dress, she tried her best to comb her hair, but after fighting with it for ten minutes, she just twisted it into a sloppy bun.

Grabbing all her essentials, she locked up her condo and left for Andy's place, hoping he was home.

As Sharon pulled into Andy's driveway, she grabbed her bag and walked toward Andy's door. After knocking on his door for about few minutes without anyone answering she decided that he probably wasn't home or maybe with another woman. Feeling sad, she turned around to head back to her car.

Andy's POV

Andy slowly woken up to someone knocking on his door.

Getting up, he walked to the door and, looked through his peephole, he saw Sharon walking away. Opening the door he asked, "Sharon wait! Is everything okay?"

Sharon turned back around. "Yes ugh, my power is out and I... I was wondering if I can use your... shower?" She looked at Andy and realized he was only wearing his boxers. The sight made her blush.

"Um yeah, sure, I was just ugh watching TV and fell asleep." Seeing Sharon blush, he looked down and moved his lower half behind the door. "Oh my god, I am, ugh sorry Sharon. I forgot I was in my boxers." He rubbed a hand behind his head.

Sharon snorted. "It's okay Andy, are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Come on in." He moved his other hand inward to indicate her to enter.

As Sharon walked in, Andy closed the door. "Um the shower is down the hall to your left. I'll be right back." He moved towards his bedroom to put on some shorts and a tank top.

Sharon watched him walk in front of her, smiling, as she thought to herself, what it would feel like to rub her hands over it.

As Sharon was drying herself off there was a soft knock at the door.

"Ugh Sharon did you eat lunch yet?" Andy asked.

"Um no Andy, not yet," she replied.

"Would you like a salad?"

"Yes please, if it's no trouble."

"If it was trouble, I wouldn't have asked," Andy replied sarcastically.

Sharon rolled her eyes and hummed. "Then yes I would love a salad, thank you."

"No problem, oh if you want you can get dressed in the spare bedroom, second door to your left," he suggested before he walked away and started to prepare lunch.

Sharon grabbed her bag, opened the bathroom door and headed to his spare bedroom to get dressed.

As she closed the door and looked around, she noticed that it was in hues of mint green and chocolate brown. There were pictures of his grandchildren hanging on the walls, and art work you can tell were from them as well. A body mirror nailed to the back of the door. There was a huge oak wood dresser that looked stunning with pictures of Provenza and him. "Wow, look at this bed." She looked the king size bed. She sat at the edge of the bed and laid back. It felt like she was on a cloud.

After half an hour, Andy started getting worried. Making his way towards the bedroom, he knocked on the door. "Sharon, are you okay in there?" He knocked about three more times. Finally after the fourth knock he opened the door yelling, "I'm coming in!" Walking into the bedroom, he saw Sharon wrapped in a towel lying on top of the bed.

Grinning to himself, he slowly walked forward. Standing over her with his legs on the outside of Sharon's he looked down at her sleeping so peacefully, watching her chest rise and fall, her mouth partly open. He thought to himself, She's so beautiful, I just want to kiss her.

Lowering himself, he placed both hands on either side of her, lightly whispering, "Sharon wake up, it's time to eat."

Sharon squinted her eyes, looking up at him. "Oh, hey Andy what are you doing here?" She had forgotten for a moment that she was at his place.

Andy smiled down at Sharon. "Um well you are at my place, you took a shower and decided to play Goldilocks and fall asleep on my bed."

Sharon blushed, looked up at Andy and realized her legs were between his. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she had this strong urge to pull him down and kiss him. "Oh, I must have dozed off. This bed is wonderful." She blushed again.

"Well yes it is, it's the only bed Provenza will sleep on when he comes over or drinks and doesn't want to drive home," Andy replied with a chuckle.

Realizing that his legs were around Sharon's, he slowly backed away, placing his hand behind his head, rubbing it. "Well um lunch is waiting, um whenever you're ready." Clearing his throat, he left the room and closed the door to give Sharon her privacy.

Sharon stood up and brought in her bag to get her undergarments and laid out her dress. Once she was all dressed, she noticed a medium sized mirror hanging on the wall and, grabbing her brush, she wandered over to it and brushed her hair.

Walking out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen she saw that Andy had set their food and drinks on the kitchen table and thanked him with a smile.

He smiled back at Sharon. "Anytime. Here let me get your chair for you?"

"Oh, thank you Andy. That's very kind of you."

"So do you have any plans for today beside taking a shower and stealing a nap on one of my beds?" Andy asked with a grin.

"Honestly, to stay cool and read over some reports. Exciting I know. You?"

"Same thing. Stay cool and watch the Dodgers game. Um you're more then welcome to stay here with me if you want, since I have power," he said with a shrug.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well since you offered, I would be delighted to stay. I promise to be quite."

He raised his eyebrows, "Sharon you don't have to be quite. I always enjoy your company."

Sharon blushed, "Me too Andy."

After they both finished up with their lunch, Sharon helped Andy load his dishwasher, before they both moved to the living room to watch the game.

Right when the seventh inning started, the power went out. "Oh dammit! Of course, the one time the Dodgers are doing a wonderful job the power goes out!" yelled Andy at the TV.

Sharon started laughing, making andy look at her. "What? You think this is funny?" He said, smiling at Sharon.

Sharon shook her head yes.

"Well considering my power's out now, um do you want to go somewhere?" Andy asked.

"Not really, the power could be out everywhere. If you don't mind, could we stay here?" replied Sharon.

Looking at Sharon he just smiled. "Yeah that sounds great, I have some cheesecake I made and ice cream that needs to be eaten. You want some?" Standing up, he looked at Sharon.

"You had me at cheesecake and ice cream," Sharon said with a smirk on her face. Andy looked at her outstretched hand for a minute before he helped her up.

"Come on, Goldilocks. The let's have some cheesecake a la mode, huh?" he commented, winking at Sharon.

She swatted his arm and laughed at him. "Well, Goldilocks is hungry for dessert."

"Ouch, Goldilocks wasn't a violent person." He looked at Sharon, holding his arm.

Sharon snorted as she covered her face.

Andy just looked at her. "What was that? It's kinda cute," he said, elbowing Sharon and grinning at her.

Sharon glared at Andy. "What? It's cute. I love when you laugh like that." He raised his hands in defense while laughing.

"Stop laughing and get Goldilocks her cheesecake," she ordered, giving him her Darth Raydor stare.

"Oh no you don't! That look doesn't scare me, Sharon," he answered, winking at her. Sharon rolled her eyes as Andy turned towards the kitchen to grab the three items.

As they sat next to each other in the couch eating, Sharon turned toward Andy and saw he had some whipped cream on the corner of his mouth.

She laughed at him, making him turn and look at her puzzled, why she was laughing at him. "What? What's so funny Sharon?" he said with a straight face.

"Come here, you have something on your face." She put her plate on the coffee table and reached over to wipe the whipped cream off his face with her thumb.

Andy didn't know what came over him, but he grabbed Sharon's wrist and held it by his mouth, placed her thumb in his mouth and sucked the cream off, making Sharon hum and close her eyes.

The warmth of his mouth around her thumb and the way his tongue made circles around her tip made her gut hot and her center wet.

Andy stopped sucking but kept her thumb between his mouth. Sharon opened her hooded eyes and saw Andy staring at her with so much desire.

It made her feel things she though she wouldn't feel again towards another man. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach, her heart beating faster, her body feeling hot with desire from the way he's looking at me.

She grabbed Andy's plate and put it next to hers. Andy kept his eyes on her, not letting go of her moved closer to Andy, straddling him, her dress moving up her thighs. She looked at Andy, lowered her face and placed a small kiss on his lips. They both moaned.

Andy let go of Sharon's wrist and brought one hand into her hair and lay the other on her placed both hands on Andy's shoulder. Andy felt Sharon's tongue on his lower lip and opened his mouth, making her hum with desire.

Lowering her center on Andy, she could feel him hard under her, making her grind against his hard member, eliciting a moan from Andy. "Damn Sharon" She smiled into the kiss. "Mmm Andy, I want you," she breathed into his mouth, sending her hands to the waistband of his pants

Andy kissed her hard and lifted up his hips, helping Sharon take off his pants and boxers.

She rubbed her wet lace-covered center on Andy aching members. Andy groaned and grabbed Sharon's hips.

Lowering his hands wandering up her thighs and up and under her dress to her panties. Lowering them and helped Sharon get them off.

As Sharon lowered her center on Andy's shaft, they both moan in pleasure.

"Damn Sharon your so wet."

"Oh Andy" breathed Sharon breathlessly leaning her head back.

Andy reached the hem of her purple dress and pulled it over her head. What he saw made him growl, "God, Sharon you are so beautiful."

Her purple lace bra drove him crazy. He took a nipple into his mouth, making Sharon moan. Andy moved his hand to guide his shaft into Sharon's wet center, eliciting a moan from Andy and a hum from Sharon as he slowly entered her.

They both said in unison "Damn" both holding on to each other afraid they might fall apart. She hummed into the kiss. Slowly rotating her hips on Andy, moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Andy," she moaned, as she picked up the pace.

Andy matched her speed, as one of his hands was on her hips and the other in her hair. "Damn Sharon." She just smiled and hummed her reply, speeding up the pace, causing Andy to push into her harder.

"Ohhh" she moaned, as she swung her head back and Andy took a nipple into his mouth. Sharon grabbed Andy's head with one hand. "Yes, oh mmmmmmm"

Andy looked up at Sharon while he still had a nipple in his mouth, her face and skin glowed, her mouth partly open, eyes closed and her hand massaging his scalp and the way she grind her hips into him. He brought his thumb down to rub her clit. "Mmmm Andy that feels so good, don't stop, I'm so close," she begged as he felt her walls clench down on his shaft.

He let his lips trail along her jaw and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Andy breathed into her mouth, bringing his hand to cup her face. "Damn Sharon, you feel so good."

Moving his hand back down to rub her clit a few more times he felt her walls clench him tighter. "OH ANDY OH!" she screamed, as she came. "Oh damn Sharon" Andy yelled, as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Sharon collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily. Andy glided his hands up and down her back, causing Sharon to hum.

Andy hated to ruin the mood, but as they were getting dressed, he had to ask, "So, what are we Sharon?"

Sharon looked into Andy's eyes and, grabbing his hand, they both sat on his couch. "I have been thinking. I want to more than friends Andy"

Andy stared at Sharon for a few minutes, finally realizing what she had said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Finally pulling away so Andy could cupped her face "I love you Sharon."

A single tear ran down her cheek. As Andy wiped her tear away and kissed her, he tried to reassure her, "It's alright if you don't feel the same way, Sharon. I just wanted you to know" Sharon hummed and said, "Oh Andy, I love you too."

After they spent a few hours cuddling on the couch, the power finally came back on. "Are you hungry Sharon? I have some mushroom ravioli I made with homemade sauce?"

"I would love some. Do you need any help?" Said Sharon. She stood up and held her hand out to help Andy up.

Holding Sharon's hand, they both headed into the kitchen, where they made dinner together.

As they were sitting at the table, Andy stared at her. "Sharon will you stay the night"

"Yes, I just need to go back to my place and get clothes for the weekend," Sharon said with a smile.

THE END


End file.
